<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glucose Gentleman by mafgmouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926438">Glucose Gentleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafgmouse/pseuds/mafgmouse'>mafgmouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glucose Gentleman and his Practical Sugar Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben is a Glucose Gentleman, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Food, Nipple Play, Rey is a Pixar Mom, Rey is a Practical Sugar Baby, She has an absolute dumptruck ass, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafgmouse/pseuds/mafgmouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small inheritance from an unknown relative leaves Rey ineligible for financial aid, yet unable to live in the manner to which she has grown accustomed-- aka eating three meals a day and having both of her kidneys. </p><p>She joins a Millennial Sugar Daddy app and meets Ben, owner of a modest LA home (making him rich), and he eats her out in a luxurious armchair. </p><p>That's it! That's the whole plot. Oh, and everyone hates the US tax code.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glucose Gentleman and his Practical Sugar Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glucose Gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love a Sugar Daddy fic, but wanted it to fit the practical desires of the modern young person.<br/>Some notes on Rey's body/weight:<br/>I like to describe Rey in this fic as having the body of a Pixar mom: a slim top half and an absolute dumptruck ass.<br/>There is reference to her joyously eating and not minding gaining some weight. There is also reference to Ben wanting to take care of her by cooking or baking for her. I don't believe it fits into a food kink or a feeder kink, but if you might be triggered by the topic of weight gain, please take care of yourself and feel free to skip this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>“Can you turn it down?”</p><p>“No, Rose. It’s not Venmo. There is no ‘Decline Inheritance’ button,” Rey groaned into the carpet. She had walked into their dorm earlier, dropped her backpack to the ground and collapsed face-first onto the coarse rug. The meeting with the financial aid office had gone so poorly she didn’t even mind that the fibers of the carpet were likely 95% pubes.</p><p>“Can you spend it all really quickly? We could finally fill that kiddie pool with Rice-a-Roni! Just like you’ve always wanted.”</p><p>“I asked my advisor and they said no,” Rey groaned, rolling over and softly beating her head against the muffled concrete. “No matter what, the money is just enough to be declared on my taxes and make me ineligible for aid.”</p><p>“I’ll just say it,” Rose said, spinning idly in her desk chair, “The American tax system sucks butts.”</p><p>“Write that on my tombstone.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>If Present Rey could go back in time and tell Past Rey that she would receive a $20,000 inheritance, she would have first double checked it wasn’t Monopoly Money (there had been an incident) followed doing by a backflip. After getting casted up for the resulting injuries from said backflip, Present Rey would really have to add insult to injury by telling her it would actually bring about her total financial ruin.</p><p>When she was little and prone to talking to herself, she would weave stories where long lost relatives would swoop her into a life of middle class royalty. When she was older and read Matilda, the stories morphed to being adopted by a kind lesbian with a cottage and a sweet collection of floral frocks. When she grew old enough to look around her, she realized that the kids in the home who were swooped up by relatives often ended up right back in the home and in more trouble than they started.</p><p>(And that being adopted by a teacher would probably be weird … almost none of her teachers were cool cottage core lesbians)</p><p>As a ward of the state celebrating her crystal anniversary in a group home, Rey wasn’t statistically likely to go to college. But as a white girl with a posh accent, she definitely had advantages over the others in her home. If she hadn’t been white and fluent in English, she probably would have been deported when she was caught elbow deep in a box of cereal in a Publix instead of sent to Maz’s home.</p><p>Her status as a foster youth with no family, and therefore no expected contribution, meant that she got a pretty sweet financial aid package, which, when padded with scholarships, basically covered her cost of living and school. She still worked 20 hours a week, but that was as much to go to Coachella her freshman year (regrettable) and Solvang her sophomore year (incredible) as it was to survive.</p><p>Last week a very official letter arrived to the housing mailroom informing her that she had indeed had a grandfather whose death left her with $20,000 and a major alteration to her financial aid package. Now, she was left with the prospect of either taking out unsubsidized loans (*screams into the void*) or robbing a bank.</p><p>Or.</p><p>Or to take Finn up on his offer to be a Beta tester for his Millennial Sugar Daddy app. Finn had met his current boyfriend, Poe, through a more traditional dating app (God, 2020 is a hellscape), only to discover that Poe had significant resources and a desire to spoil his partner. Upon further investigation, Finn determined that Poe was just one of a whole cohort of Millenials who graduated during the Great Recession, took soul sucking jobs in finance/consulting/marketing, and now longed for a companion to spoil and support their dreams.</p><p>Finn had offered all of his close group of friends the chance to be the first of his Beta testers (Beta Babies, as he called them), and had been turned down by everyone, including the once fiscally solvent Rey. But things change, and luckily Finn didn’t ask too many questions.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>“How about: ‘Scary smart girl with a sporty body and posh accent seeking a special friend to make me his baby.’ ?” Rose asked, punctuating the description with a sip of Barefoot out of a Society of Women Engineers mug.</p><p>“I’m not all of the Spice Girls!” Rey giggled, sliding from her seat on Rose’s bed down to an agonizing slouch. “Are you sure you don’t want to mention that I’m willing to go ginger if that’s what they’re into?”</p><p>Rose guffawed and backspaced so that the “What makes you baby?” bio was back to blank. After much debate they landed on something simple and honest:</p><p>
  <em>I’m a college sophomore (F25) with simple taste: cheap wine, The Office, outdated iPhones and Thai food. I’m looking for some support and affection to keep me sunny and help me graduate with all of my kidneys.</em>
</p><p>“Do you think that will get me anything? Am I supposed to be asking for designer shoes and Lululemons?”</p><p>“I don’t think we’re wearing Lulus anymore. The owner is problematic,” Rose said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Some of us were never wearing Lulus,” Rey pointed out.</p><p>“Okay, Little Orphan Annie. I’m a middle class fraud,” Rose rolled her eyes, topping off her wine mug before offering the bottle to Rey. “Here’s the real question: sex?”</p><p>Rey shrugged, looking thoughtful, “I mean, I’ve always been attracted to you. But I’m worried you’ve had too much Moscato to consent …”</p><p>Rose’s eyes glazed over for a second, “First, we’ll revisit that later. Second, I meant sex with your Sugar Daddy?”</p><p>“Oh,” Rey nodded, and shrugged. “I said what I said.”</p><p>“And … sex is a possibility with my … Glucose Gentleman. I figure that if they are interested in sex and I am interested in sex, then, yeah we sex. But I’d feel crappy sexing if I’m not into them like that. I’d feel weird, and if the roles were reversed I’d be really hurt if someone sexed me just because they thought they had to sex me.”</p><p>“Sex … you? Rey, sex isn’t a verb? I’m an English major so you can trust me,” Rose said, straightening up and pointing to her “Trust me … I’m an English major” sticker. “Although, on that note, have you sexed? Like, virginity is a construct, but it’s something to think about. You can probably get a better price if they think you have a hymen!”</p><p>“Rose, I told you: when I tried to schedule my first pap smear last year they said they would have to break my hymen if it was still intact. That’s why I did all those jump squats before the appointment.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I thought you just were really confused about what they examined during a pap smear.”</p><p>“The point is,” Rey said, rolling off of Rose’s bed and opening her snack drawer, “I have not had sex, for a variety of reasons, but I’m not using that as some bartering chip. No way will my bloodied sheets be presented as evidence of my innocence.”</p><p>Rose nodded sagely, “One of the many ways you differ from Marie Antoinette.”</p><p>“Okay, now, that you have to put on my tombstone.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>The first message Rey got on the app was a no-go: he still had a frat boy haircut and his pictures were all from music festivals with girls in various states of culturally appropriated dress on his shoulders. Not her scene.</p><p>The second message seemed promising but upon further questioning, he was looking for a full-time sugar baby with the potential for trophy wifehood. Not his queen.</p><p>The third time actually was the charm: a former labor attorney turned entertainment lawyer who brought a successful assault claim on behalf of a group of young actresses, Ben Solo turned a comfortable trust fund into a bank account healthy enough to buy him a Culver City bungalow. He was upfront about wanting to take care of his partner, but not necessarily spoil her. He even played along with her request to take the “What’s your love language?” quiz.</p><p>They planned to meet at a Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf near his house and her internship. Rose wanted to tag along in a trenchcoat and fedora with a big newspaper, but Rey shot her down. The Inspector Gadget look just wouldn’t go with Rose’s figure.</p><p>Rey debated what to wear: leggings and flannels were more her style but a sundress might add to the carefree flirty girl persona that men seemed to want. Finally, she decided not to open with a style she wouldn’t uphold. She just couldn’t commit to consistently sitting her bare legs on a variety of mysterious surfaces.</p><p>She grabbed a bus that would get her there ten minutes early, and listened to podcasts on the ride over. Weirdly, Rey didn’t feel too nervous. It felt enough like a job interview to not feel like he would be licking his chops, and enough like a date that she didn’t have to watch how often she blinked. After a long discussion, Rose and Rey had determined she should try to pay for her own coffee, establishing herself as an equal partner who could theoretically take care of herself, but chose to outsource it to someone else.</p><p>Finn suggested that she be honest about her financial situation and about what she would want to feel comfortable in the relationship. That way she wouldn’t end up with a designer wardrobe, a Soul Cycle membership and no meal plan for summer session. If he wanted her to be the kind of sugar baby who had those things, she would accept them, but only if her other needs were taken care of.</p><p>As she approached the mirrored entrance of the coffee shop, a large shape loomed behind her and she sensed an arm stretching over her to open the door for her. She craned her neck to see who was pulling this weird move, ready to chastise him for invading her personal space under the thin veneer of chivalry.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” (the woman Ben recognized to be) Rey groaned as she ducked and rolled into the building. Not seemingly interested in an answer, she powered toward the line, and he followed at a respectful distance.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t really know?” Ben choked out. She turned, hopefully ready to accept his apology, and froze when she saw his face. “You’re … I mean, you are … um, are you Rey?”</p><p>Her head tilted back to look at him, leaving her jaw behind. She reached up and physically closed her mouth with one hand, before stretching out the other.</p><p>“You must be Ben, from the MSD app?”</p><p>He smirked, relieved, and shook her hand. “The one and only. It’s good to meet you in person.”</p><p>The barista called for next in line, and when Rey stepped forward while pointedly unzipping her wallet, Ben decided to take that as a hint that she would be paying for herself. If this was some kind of test, he would fail. God, he hoped it wasn’t a test.</p><p>Rey was even better than her profile. She had on a purple flannel that made her eyes look really green. Her hair looked soft and was endearingly flat and crinkled in the back. He heard her order a tea drink and a pastry. She shifted idly waiting for her croissant, and her ass jiggled slightly as she settled her weight to her other foot. Ben’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t a feeder, but he did want to provide for her and to him that meant baking. The jigglier her ass was, the better he was at providing.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>So far Ben seemed … really nice. A little more awkward than she would expect from a Sugar Daddy, but he seemed to grow in confidence as they talked. He seemed interested in her life and suitably impressed/baffled by her descriptions of her math courses.</p><p>He was also a brick shit house. Dressed for work minus the jacket and tie, his shirt slightly creased and rolled up to his elbows, Ben gave off the aura of a hot TV dad who got home from work and drew with his kids. Rey liked that.</p><p>There was a lull in the conversation, a comfortable silence where Rey looked into her swirling tea latte. Ben shifted and reached into his pocket.</p><p>“I actually have something for you,” he placed a square envelope on the table. At first, Rey thought it might be a gift card or a check, but after hesitantly peeling it open she found something much better.</p><p>Her name was written in swooping calligraphy surrounded by doodles. A takeout box with chop sticks poking out, a boxy iPhone, a dog in a tie and round glasses, a bottle of Barefoot and …</p><p>“Are those kidneys?” she laughed.</p><p>“Yeah … I kind of used your bio as inspiration. There’s Thai food and cheap wine and both of the kidneys you deserve to keep and -”</p><p>“Dwight dog!” she giggled, and reached over to squeeze the hand he rested on the table. “Ben, this is so wonderful!”</p><p>“Well, you said your love languages were ‘Receiving Gifts’ and ‘Acts of Service’ so this seemed like a good opening bid.”</p><p>“An excellent one,” Rey tucked the card carefully into her wallet, careful not to bend the corners. “Is this a good time to talk about terms for an arrangement?”</p><p>“I think so,” Ben straightened up. He was confident in negotiations. “I’m usually really busy during the week, but I would want to spend weekends with you. We could text or call on weeknights, and I would like to get pictures or updates of you living well, but I wouldn’t ask for a lot of time when I know you have class.”</p><p>“That sounds good to me. Most of my free time is Friday night to Sunday morning, and I do homework on Sunday afternoons. But I could be persuaded to study on Thursday instead,” Rey pulled out a small notebook and jotted down some bullet points. “I’ll warn you: most pictures of things I like will be food.”</p><p>“That’s perfect for me,” Ben supplied. “I want to cook and bake for you. It’s an important part of me feeling like I provide for you.”</p><p>Rey felt herself get misty and quickly pushed the feelings down. “That works for me. When I got to college I took my responsibility to gain the Freshman 15 very seriously. Still working on the Sophomore 16, but I’ll get there.”</p><p>“I like some padding. It means I can be a little rough with my baby,” Ben smirked, his eyes grew heated. Rey flushed, and focused on jotting a note in her book.</p><p>She had to look like an idiot. What must he think she’s writing? <em>Glucose Gentlemen prefers padded rear for a firm dicking down. Will provide pasta.</em></p><p>“And what do you want, Rey?” Ben’s voice dipped lower, his eyes burning into her.</p><p>She had prepared an answer. She was going to be honest about her financial situation and be clear about the practical compensation she expected.</p><p>But then he had awkwardly tried to open the door for her. He hadn’t even needed to be turned off from paying for her coffee, just interpreted her actions and accepted that she knew what she wanted. He wanted to get pictures of her dining hall meals and tell her to get seconds. He expects to cook her brunch and make her sweet doodles full of small details from her life. He even seems to want to dig his big paws into her fleshy ass and pound her into the mattress.</p><p>Rey carefully closed her notebook, and set her pen down on top. She breathed in and looked up into his eyes.</p><p>“I want you to take care of me, Daddy.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>“Is it too soon to invite you to my house?” Ben asked as he held the door for her (properly, this time).</p><p>Rey seemed to consider for a moment. “Probably? But it’s also too soon for me to want to go to your house, and I do, so maybe we’re both a little eager.”</p><p>“How about this?” Ben said. “My checkbook is in my study. Let’s go get you your first allowance. If you want to stay, we can get to know each other and maybe have dinner. I was going to make pasta. If you want to take the check and have some space, I’ll drive you home and we’ll text this week. Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Rey beamed and started walking purposefully down the street towards the bus stop. Ben cleared his throat and she turned, confused.</p><p>“My car is actually this way.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes dramatically and flounced back towards him, “I knew that! I just wanted to give you a nice show.”</p><p>“Well, you certainly succeeded,” Ben took a calculated risk and threw his arm around her shoulders. She winked up at him and he left it there the whole walk to the car.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>“God, American tax structure is truly fucked,” Ben said as he turned through a left-hand yield. “Half of the settlements I won when I was a labour attorney got sucked right back up. But heaven forbid we tax capital gains at the same rate as earned income.”</p><p>“I appreciate your fury, but by the end you were just talking rich person.”</p><p>Rey had explained her predicament in a bit more detail, leaving out the abandoned foster youth part, and Ben wanted to make sure she could continue living comfortably without taking out loans. He even pressed her on whether she enjoyed her part time job.</p><p>“Hmmm, I’ll have to get back to you on that,” Rey said, wrinkling her brow.</p><p>“You aren’t sure if you like your job?”</p><p>“It’s hard to tell you know? I mean, I like some of my coworkers and it isn’t in a coal mine or anything. But I’ll have to see how I feel about it when my bank account isn’t totally anemic before each paycheck.”</p><p>“They should put that on their Glassdoor: ‘It isn’t in a coal mine’.”</p><p>Rey laughed, a real genuine cackle, as he pulled into the driveway of a single-story Spanish home with butter yellow stucco walls and copper roof tiles. The yard was taken care of in a kind of overrun way, with flowers and vines spilling over the hedges to brush the heads of pedestrians passing by. Entering his home felt like walking onto the set of a sun soaked romcom, with tiles painted like avocados and an honest to God hatrack. He guided her into his study, where everything felt a little cooler and darker. His desk was a dark mahogany, and he had an overstuffed leather armchair next to a side table with a fine crystal whiskey set. The windows looked into a small backyard where a lion’s head spit sparkling water into a blue mosaic basin.</p><p>Rey collapsed into the armchair, gently clutching her face as she took in the space around her.</p><p>“I think this is the most beautiful place I’ve ever been,” she sighed, turning to inhale the scent of leather and cologne from the armchair.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Ben’s smile was warm and free of mockery. “I want you to feel at home here, if you decide to take my offer.”</p><p>He ripped the check he had written from his pocketbook and handed it to her. Her eyes widened slightly. It was the number they had talked about, but it still amazed her to see it in writing, in her name. She carefully tucked it into her wallet, and looked up at Ben.</p><p>“Thank you, Ben. For taking care of me.”</p><p>“Of course,” he gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his hand fall to rest on her shoulder reassuringly. “So, do you want to make some pasta? Or shall I drive you home?”</p><p>His tone was completely neutral, no hint that he preferred one way or another. Rey took in a deep breath and stepped closer.</p><p>“Can I ask for something else, Daddy?”</p><p>Ben’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, nodding. Rey moved his hand to cup her cheek, turning to kiss his palm before gently sinking her teeth into the fleshy base of his thumb.</p><p>“Whatever you want, baby. You just have to tell Daddy exactly what you want.”</p><p>She took the tip of his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it before biting down softly. “I want to sit in your lap in that big armchair, and I want to kiss you.”</p><p>“That’s an easy request.”</p><p>“Daddy? I don’t have very much experience, but I’d also like to try to make you … come,” Rey paused a bit, unsure of her own dirty talking.</p><p>It seemed to work for Ben though. He groaned, deep in his belly, moving his hands to cup the back of her head and the curve of her hip. Stooping down he ran his nose along her cheekbone, placing the barest kiss to her earlobe.</p><p>“I would like that very much. Can I kiss you now, kitten?”</p><p>Oh. Kitten was new and Rey very much liked the idea of being someone’s kitten.</p><p>“Yes, please, Daddy.”</p><p>When Rey had been kissed before it was … slimy, boys shoving their mouths at her tongue first.</p><p>But this kiss was totally perfect. His lips were soft and plush, pressing warmly against hers. He suckled lightly on her lower lip, parting his lips just enough so she could feel the warmth of his breath and a whisper of the coffee he drank. When Rey gasped as Ben wrapped a thickly muscled arm around her waist to pull her in close, she got a sweet lungful of his cologne.</p><p>Ben migrated once more to murmur in her ear, “I believe you requested the armchair?”</p><p>Her agreement came out more as a moan, but she supplemented it with an embarrassing nod like a bobble head.</p><p>“As you wish, kitten,” and with that Ben straightened up, hoisting her in the air with his arm around her waist, his other hand coming to graph a handful of her ass through her leggings. A giggle burst out of Rey, uncontrollable, the joy and levity inside of her leaking out like an overfilled balloon. She lifted her thighs to frame his hips and found herself resting on his knees as he settled into the armchair. She squirmed a little trying to wedge her knees into the seat.</p><p>“I’ve … um, never really sat on a lap before?”</p><p>“Well, you’re a natural,” Ben smiled, gently adjusting her so that her hips pressed into the cradle of his. “And if you keep squirming like that, you really won’t need to try very hard to make me come.”</p><p>Rey blushed, pleased, and pressed her face into his shoulder to hide her grin. Emboldened, she tried to rock her hips a bit more purposefully. His answering grunt seemed positive, so she continued, twisting lightly to vary the friction she felt from the now evident erection straining his slacks.</p><p>Ben’s head fell heavily back against the chair, exposing his throat to Rey’s questing lips, tongue and teeth.</p><p>“Fuck, kitten, stop for a second.”</p><p>Rey straightened up quickly, worried she had done something wrong. Rose was right. She shouldn’t have tried to sex for the first time in such a high stakes situation.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong? If you tell me, I’ll do better, Daddy.”</p><p>“No, no, baby, you’re so good. A little too good. I want to talk a little more before we go further.”</p><p>Talking was fine. She could talk. She did talking all the time.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, the NASDAQ futures, fire season data,” he quipped.</p><p>“Don’t tease me, please.”</p><p>“Fine. I want to talk about your pussy,” Ben said, using what she now recognized as his negotiation voice. “You said you weren’t very experienced. Is that true or is it a line?”</p><p>“True, obviously. That would be a terrible line! Why would you want to be with someone who has no experience?”</p><p>“Because a lot of men fetishize virgins,” he said. “Wait, did you say no experience?”</p><p>“Yeah, man, I told you I’ve never sat on a lap. I wasn’t just talking about Santa Claus. I’ve kissed a little, but usually didn’t like it and didn’t go any further,” Rey could feel her face burning. Would he believe that this was something she chose? Or figure there was something terrible about her he just hadn’t discovered yet?</p><p>She heard the soft thump of his head against the leather of the chair and looked up to see him push a heavy sigh out of his mouth.<br/>
“Are you … mad at me?” she asked tentatively. Rey wasn’t going to apologize for this. She wanted this to work and liked him a lot so far, but if he was looking for a woman of the world, he’d have to keep looking.</p><p>“No, I’m relishing my hypocrisy,” when Rey stared at him blankly, he continued. “Rey, I’m extremely turned on that I’m the first man you’re with. I like that a lot. During sex, at least, I want to be possessive of you, own you. But, not if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Rey blinked, considering his proposition. She briefly imagined him bending her over the desk, fucking her roughly as promised, telling her she belonged to him, that only he got to see her like this, do these things to her. A thrill of pleasure rumbled from her toes to her scalps and settled in her base.</p><p>“I like that, Daddy. I’ll just belong to you. I’ll be all yours, and you can be all mine,” Rey added the last part hesitantly, hoping she was allowed to lay the same claim to him.</p><p>Ben’s arms wrapped firmly around Rey pulling her into tuck her head under his chin and place both hands possessively on her backside.</p><p>“You said you wanted to make me come, right kitten?”</p><p>Rey nodded.</p><p>He stood up and swiftly reversed their positions so that Rey was splayed in the armchair and he kneeled between her legs.</p><p>“Nothing will make me come like if I get to eat you out first,” Ben unbuttoned his shirt, shucking it off so he only wore a tight ribbed undershirt. He unbuckled his belt, and undid his fly, but didn’t go any further. At his heavy sigh of relief, she realized it probably wasn’t comfortable to have an erection while wearing pressed slacks. Ben looked back up at her, intensity burning in his eyes as he said, “I want to be the first one to taste you, to make you come, feel you shake, suffocate between your thighs. Do you want that, kitten? Do you want Daddy to do that for you?”</p><p>“Fuck, Daddy, I want that so badly. Please. Please give it to me, Daddy.”</p><p>A man possessed, Ben buried his face in Rey’s lap breathing deeply to smell her arousal even through her clothes. Nipping lightly at the fleshiness above her waistband, he dragged a thick knuckle along the seam of her leggings, grinding into the apex of her thighs until her legs tightened up, trying to trap him there. She whimpered as he moved back in order to pull down her bottoms in one go. Unashamed, Rey rubbed at her chest, feeling her nipples harden into painful little points.</p><p>“Do you want to take off your top, kitten?”</p><p>Rey nodded breathlessly, unbuttoning her shirt and nearly tearing her lacy bralette in her rush to feel the cooler air of his study on her heated skin. More exposed than she’d ever been, Rey felt somehow powerful, splayed out in this chair like a throne, Ben, her enormous subject, kneeling at her feet ready to please her however he can. A light sheen covered his neck and sweat pooled in the dip of his clavicle. Even through his undershirt, Rey could see his chest was thick and heaving as he looked her over, breathing her in.</p><p>Finally having looked his fill, Ben leaned in and threw her legs over his shoulders so that she was spread wide for him. One enormous hand spread her lips and pulled back her hood so that he could lick long, rough strokes from her slit up to her clit, pausing occasionally to draw teasing spirals with his tongue. Her belly tensed and relaxed, her heels digging into his shoulder blades as the tension building in her body sought an outlet.</p><p>“Oh, Daddy, that feels so good. Fuck I’ve never felt this before.”</p><p>Pulling back, Ben replaced his tongue with a thumb to her clit before offering her two of his fingers.</p><p>“Get them wet, kitten. I want to make sure you feel good.”</p><p>She grabbed onto his thick wrist with both of her hands and pulled his digits into her mouth, sucking greedily, laving her tongue over his knuckles, the rough pad of his fingertips. He extracted them looking hungry.</p><p>“Soon, you can suck my cock if you want, kitten. Do you want that? To feel Daddy’s cock on your tongue, deep in your throat?”</p><p>Her response was cut off as he slid a slick finger insider of her slowly, working to open her up gently but firmly. Once she declared herself ready, he started to work a second finger inside of her. Feeling the twinge of discomfort, Rey threaded her fingers through his hair and coaxed his attention back to mouthing at her clit, sucking her more directly now to distract her.</p><p>She felt herself relax into the stretching of his fingers, arching her back and using the hand not buried in his hair to rub and pinch at her nipples. After a few moments of this slow intense pleasure, Ben pulled back and she loosened her grip slightly on his hair.</p><p>“Are you ready to come, baby?”</p><p>She nodded frantically, trying to pull him back down to her pussy.</p><p>“Kitten, I’m going to try something and if you don’t like it or it’s uncomfortable, just tell me.”</p><p>His fingers dipped back inside of her pressed together this time. As his fingers reached deeper inside of her, he returned to suckling on her clit, this time shifting his hand slightly higher between her hips. Pressing down gently on her hips, his fingers began to move rhythmically, stroking something on her front wall. Fuck, she always thought that was a myth. But it clearly wasn’t, as Ben now had effectively sandwiched her g-spot between his talented fingers inside and firm pulses of his ridiculously large hand on the outside.</p><p>“Is that good, baby? Do you feel that?”</p><p>“Daddy, please don’t stop. Please, make me come.”</p><p>“I will once you do one thing for me, kitten.”</p><p>Rey thrashed, arching her back so hard the top of her head came to rest on the armchair. “Anything, Daddy, please please just let me come.”</p><p>“Tell me who you belong to. Who makes you feel like this, kitten? Who is giving you this for the first time?”</p><p>“You, Daddy. Only you make me feel this way. You’re the only one. I didn’t want anyone else until you. Fuck, please Daddy, let me come. I’ll be such a good girl for you. Only for you.”</p><p>“Of course. Daddy will always take care of his kitten.”</p><p>Ben’s swollen mouth returned to her clit, suckling hard now, while his hands worked in tandem to milk her from both sides. It was all too much and Rey shattered with a cry, digging her toes into Ben’s back and clutching his hair. She moaned and whimpered senselessly as she came down, stringing together some combination of “Ben” and “Daddy.”</p><p>She collapsed into a literal puddle in the armchair, her sweat soaked skin sticking to the leather, fluid seeping from between her well used folds. Ben gently removed his fingers from inside of her, and set about untangling her hands from his hair. She murmured a soft apology as her arms collapsed to the side. He slid her thighs from his shoulders, rubbing gently at the muscles in the backs of her legs and calves.</p><p>“Are you alright, kitten?”</p><p>Rey gave a weak thumbs up.</p><p>“I’m going to get something to clean you up, baby.”</p><p>He started to rise, but Rey stopped him.</p><p>“Daddy, I told you I wanted to make you come and you said yes,” she said, still breathless.</p><p>Ben paused, and then seemed to decide something, kneeling back down and pressing his face into her belly.</p><p>“Kitten, what I want more than anything,” he kissed into her skin, “is to come on your sweet tits. Is that okay, baby?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes, Daddy. I want to feel you come on me.”</p><p>Ben grinned into the underside of her breast before taking a nipple lazily between his plush lips, making her jerk and moan softly. He let her go with a soft pop, and rose to his full height, suddenly impatient for release. Ben shoved his trousers down his thighs before tucking his briefs under his balls. He hefted himself in his hand, fondling his balls with the other, seemingly letting Rey enjoy the view before taking his own pleasure.</p><p>“Tough yourself, Daddy, please. I want to see how to touch you. I want to know how to make you feel good.”</p><p>Ben started working himself, clearly trying and failing to pace himself. His cock stiffened further, red and weeping at the tip, with a thick vein running up the underside. His hand moved faster, twisting at the top and squeezing at the root, while his other hand massaged his balls.</p><p>“Are you sure, baby? You’re sure I can come on your tits?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes, Daddy, please. I want you to come on my tits. I’m all yours, please.”</p><p>Leaning forward, Ben braced a forearm on the back of the armchair, his arm working furiously. Rey regained enough strength in her arms to reach up and clutch his bicep where it was tensed near her face. Her other hand moved to massage her tits, pinching and rubbing at herself while he looked on, moaning and gasping her name. Her nipples were throbbing by now, red and oversensitive but she couldn’t get enough of the look of adoration in his dark eyes.</p><p>“Please, come for me, Daddy. You promised I could make you come. Please, Daddy. Do it for your kitten?”</p><p>With a harsh grunt and a moan, Ben spilled on her chest, spraying her breasts and her clavicle with his spend. He whimpered softly as he pulled a few last punishing strokes, milking the last of his orgasm to drip onto her nipples.</p><p>Rey heaved a sigh and turned to press an openmouthed kiss to his bicep. “Thank you, Daddy. You take such good care of me.”</p><p>With a groan of effort, Ben straightened up and removed his undershirt. He clumsily gathered her into his arms and rested her in his lap, uncaring of the mess they’d made of this likely very expensive chair. One broad hand began to rub her back, up and down, in large circles, working his thumb into the knots between her shoulders. The other came up to gently wipe the cum from her chest with his undershirt. Once she was suitably clean, he tossed the shirt to the side, and wrapped her fully in his arms, tucking her head under his chin again, and humming in pleasure.</p><p>“So you accept the arrangement then? You’ll let me be your Sugar Daddy?”</p><p>She looked up at him, blinking lazily, and smiled softly. “I accept the arrangement. But I prefer to call you my Glucose Gentleman.”</p><p>“You can call me whatever you want, Kitten.”</p><p>“Thanks, Daddy. Will you make me that pasta now? We need to work on my padding.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>ROSE!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He’s incredible </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn’t try to pay for my coffee and he made me a card</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He ate me out in a chair that cost more than my tuition</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now he’s going to feed me pasta and worship my big fat ass</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, THAT is what’s going on your tombstone</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! I'm marking this as complete, but there is a possibility that I will add more one shots to this AU. But there will never, ever be plot! It will just be pasta, Soft Ben, and Rey's Dumptruck Ass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>